Final Fantasy 8: The Noveltization
by shadowno
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, the story of FF8 with liberties taken on the blurrier parts of the story. Written for a friend who has never played the game.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 8

The Novelization

Chapter 1

Setting out

Name: Squall Leonheart

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Weapon: Gunblade (revolver)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Description: Squall Leonheart was abandoned at a small age. He was one of the two children sent to Balamb garden, to be taken in by Headmaster Cid and watched over by him. As a result from his orphan status, he grew up as a loner, the only person he showed any kind of emotion to was the other orphan, who he had known his entire life. His Rival, Seifer Almasy.

Squall woke up slowly. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes. What was today? He thought for a moment, and then remembered. Today was the day he had to head over to the fire cavern for the trial there. Only if he passed that, would he be allowed to attend the SeeD test later that day. Getting out of bed, he quickly dressed. Holsering his Gunblade, he left his dorm room, and headed out through the halls over Balamb Garden. He was overcome by the aroma of hot dogs drifting from the cafeteria, and was almost wafted towards them, but cleared his head. He had to focus. He had a tight enough schedule as it was.

Once outside the massive Garden, he made his way east, heading for the Fire Cavern. He passed through the woods on the way without issue, though there were rumors that some students had been killed by T-Rexaurs in them, and came upon the desolate, rocky terrain that lead up to the cavern. That's when he saw him.

"why no?" Squall thought to himself, palming his head. Anytime Seifer was around, he was bound to start trouble.

"what the hell are you doing out here?" Seifer demanded as they passed a few feet within each other. Squall didn't answer, but instead kept walking. This didn't go well with Seifer. Angrily, he reached out, and grabbed Squall's shoulder, spinning him around.

"I asked you a question, chicken wuss." Seifer said.

Squall knocked his hand away. "It's none of your business."

"Everything that goes on in Garden is my business."

"Not when it's mine."

"Whatever. I bet you're on your way to the fire cavern aren't you?" Seifer asked, changing the subject.

Squall turned away.

"Yeah, I bet that is what it is. Ok, how about a quick training match, before you go through the trial."

"I don't have time for this." Squall said.

"Come on, don't be a chicken wuss."

"Fine."

Seifer drew his gunblade, taking his stance.

"come at me." He urged.

Squall prepared himself. The sun had just broken over the horizon to his left. Squinting slightly, he charged forward, swinging his gunblade. Seifer charged as well, spinning at the last moment and parrying the attack. The circled each other, there weapons locked in between them. Seifer spun away, giving Squall the opportunity to step in and attack with an overhead swing. Seifer spun, bring his gun blade up and parrying the attack. Once again, Squall swung, but missed. Seifer took this chance, and attacked, but Squall parried. Squall ran forward, and swung, but Seifer easily moved past him, using his superior agility granted from his fighting style. Squall spun around, seeing Seifer raise his hand and motion him forward, taunting him. Both fighters stepped forward, Seifer thrusting his gunblade forward, and Squall parrying it. Seifer quickly recovered, and thrust again, once again being parried. On the third thrust, Squall attacked as well, knocking Seifer's gunblade away completely. Taking Seifer's off guard, Squall stepped forward, and brought his gunblade down. Seifer barely had time to block, their gunblades locking for a moment. The weapons created sparks, showering both men. Seifer Pushed hard, pushing squall away and then brought his gunblade down. Squall parried, and thrust his forward, only to have his attack parried by Seifer. Seifer then swung in a large horizontal arc, forcing Squall to duck. Trying to be tricky, Seifer changed direction, and made another horizontal swipe, once again, Squall having to duck. Seeing himself at a disadvantage, Squall lept back, took a breath, and charged in. He made a horizontal sweep, and missed, but adjusted, and brought the gunblade down, slamming it against Seifer's hard. He slammed it down again, and again. Then, having Seifer on guard, swung it horizontally, knocking it aside. He brought it down one last time, but Seifer managed to guard just in time. Seifer quickly raised his gunblade and swiped down, forcing Squall to jump back. Squall was not going to be driven back however, and charged forward. Seifer saw an opening and took it. Catching Squall of guard, he used a fire spell, knocking Squall off his feet. Dazed, Squall slowly tried to climb to his feet, stopping cold when he saw Seifer raise his gunblade of his head. His eyes flew open as he saw the glint of metal fly at his face. Suddenly, there was pain. Squall felt as though his head was splitting open. He jerked back, looking down to see the blood splatter against the ground. The sight of his own blood enraged Squall, causing him to jump to his feet. Seifer was caught off guard as Squall charged him, grinding his gunblade against the ground. Seifer jerked his head back as Squall lifted the blade up in an arc. Not even sure whether he had hit Seifer or not, Squall started to stumble back to Garden. He was hurt bad. The blood left a trail, and he made it back to the gate just as he lost conciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fire Cavern

Seifer Almasy

Age: 18

Height: Big fucker (only 6'2" but when compared to everyone else in the game.)

Eye color: Officially cyan, but as I don't know what color that is, he has strangely greenish blue eyes

Hair: Blond

Description: Seifer was an orphan as well, sent to live at the garden at a young age along side Squall. Seifer's amazing skill is shown by the fact that he uses a gunblade (one of only two living masters of the weapons along side Squall) His skill with his weapon is matched only by his arrogance. He doesn't think, he knows he's the best, and is out to prove it by any means necessary. It is rare to see him without the company of his followers, Raijin and Fujin.

It was a few hours before Squall awoke. Slowly opening his eyes, finding himself laying in the cot of the infirmary. He sat up, noticing Dr. Kadowaki standing next to the cot. Slowly, Squall sat up.

"how are you feeling?" The Dr asked.

"... My forehead hurts." Squall said, feeling the slight pain of what Seifer had done.

"No kidding." The Dr answered, quickly examining him. "Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine, can you say your name for me please?"

"Squall Leonheart." Squall answered.

"Why don't you take it easy in training, next time you may not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Seifer" Squall said, grabbing his head as the pain flared up.

Dr Kadowaki crossed her arms. "That Seifer won't listen to anyone, why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away." Squall answered.

"Wanna be cool huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is... Quistis. I'll call her right now, just wait here a moment." After saying this, leaving Squall alone in the small room. It was more like a closet than a room. Squall lay back down on the cot, put his hand to his head, trying to ignore the pain. He could feel the closed wound, it would definitely leave a scar. "Quistis?" He heard the Dr ask on the phone. "Come get your student. Yes... Yes. His wound wasn't the serious, though it'll probably leave a scar... Right, now please come by."

Squall lay there in silence. Finally, a woman appeared outside the window of the room.

"Squall... so we meet again?"

Squall turned towards her, watching as she walked away. Who was she?

Before Squall could pursue this question any further, the hiss of the door to the infirmary opening announced a new arrival. Squall watched as his instructor, a pretty blonde girl, entered the room. Upon seeing him, she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She walked up along side the cot Squall lay on.

"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer." She said, crossing her arms. She turned and started to walk away. Squall sat up in bed. "Come on, today's the field exam." She said, looking over her shoulder.

Squall climbed out of bed, and followed her. She lead him through the halls, leading the way to the class room up on the second floor.

"Squall, is there something on your mind?" She asked.

Squall continued walking for a moment, and then. "... not really." They both said at the same time.

Quistis stopped, and chuckled to herself. Squall turned towards her, confused.

"hahaha!" Quistis laughed aloud.

"what's so funny?" Squall asked her.

"Funny?" Quistis answered. "No, it's not that! I'm just so happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little, that's all."

"I'm more complex than you think." Squall pointed out.

"Then tell me, tell me more about yourself." Quistis said.

Squall turned away, and took a few steps, Quistis following him. "It's none of your..." He began.

"Business?" Quistis finished for him, following it with a laugh.

Squall looked away, sighing. He put his palm to his face, frustrated. Quistis walked passed him, continuing towards the class. Squall followed her in silence. They made there way through the garden, and reached the elevator. They took it up to the second floor, where the got off and went straight to the class room. They were the last two to enter. Squall silently walked to the back of the class, sitting at his terminal as Quistis took her spot in front of the class.

"Good morning class." Quistis said. "Let's get started with today's Schedule. There have been some rumors flying around since yesterday, yes, the field exam for the SeeD Candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating, and those who failed last weeks written test are to remain behind here in study hall." This brought a few groans from the class, however Quistis went on, ignoring them. "Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet me in the hall at 1600 hours, I will be announcing team assignments there. Any questions?" she went silent for a moment, and continued when none were asked. "oh, and Seifer." She said.

Seifer, who's computer terminal was just across the aisle from Squall's looked up.

"Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on." Seifer glared at Squall as Quistis finished talking. "Field exam participants, I will see you later."

And with that, class was dismissed. Everyone got up and head for the exit.

"And Squall, I need to talk to you."

Squall got up from his seat, and walked up to the desk where Quistis was standing.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" She asked him.

"You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

"I was gonna go this morning, but Seifer..." Squall thought to himself.

"Do you have a good excuse?" Quistis asked.

"... Not really." Squall answered.

"Then let's get going. I'll be wait for you at the gate, so come when you're ready."

Quistis turned and exited the class room. Squall watched her leave, and then went to leave as well.

"Lucky bastard, get's alone time with Instructor Trepe."

Squall ignored him, continuing on. He left the class, and was approaching the elevator when he heard the sound of rushed footsteps.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" he heard someone chanting. Without warning, a girl ran around the corner, and slammed into him full speed. He stumbled back a step, but she was knocked to the ground completely."

"Are you ok?" Squall asked more out of politeness than concern.

The girl quickly jumped up, brushing herself off. "There." She said, once finishing. "Tee-Hee I'm fine. Sorry, I was in kind of a hurry." She went silent, looking around. "Oh, yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is homeroom over?"

Squall nodded.

"Woo... oh, oh no! This place is so much bigger than my last Garden. Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here, do you think you can give me a quick tour of this Garden?"

"I don't have time." Squall answered.

"oh, bummer. That's too bad. Well, see ya" She finished, heading for the class.

Squall, too, continued on his way, stepping into the elevator, he entered and took it down to the first floor. Once there, he made his way down the front stretch, through the security gate and walked to the front gate. Once there, he found Quistis waiting for him, now changed out of her Instructors uniform and in her street clothes.

*Skips over a tutorial disguised as dialog*

"Do I have to remind you how to use magic?" She asked him.

"No, no need for another tutorial disguised as dialog" Squall said, annoyed. "Besides, the guy writing this has played this game enough to know how anyway. He's only writing this for the plot."

Quistis went on like she hadn't heard him. "Ready to go? The Fire Cavern used to the test is east of here.

Squall and Quistis left, making there way over the plains and arriving at the Fire Cavern.

"Ok, this is how you junction magic." Quistis said.

"Shut up, I know, plus junction is a game term, this is a fucking story!" Squall answered angrily, channeling my rage.

"Ok, oh, and by the way, do you know how to use your gunblade?" She asked, lamely attempting to disguise another tutorial.

"YES! YES YES YES! IT'S MY GUNBLADE, I BEST HOPE I KNOW HOW TO USE IT! I MEAN, I AM CONSIDERED ONE OF THE ONLY GUNBLADE SPECIALISTS ALIVE AERN'T I? ENOUGH WITH THE TUTORIALS, I'M GOING TO FUCKING CONTINUE THE STORY NOW, AND I SWEAR IF YOU TRY TO DO ONE MORE TUTORIAL, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD, AND INSERT IT INTO YOUR SPLEEN!!!!"

*For the record, i'm breaking character and all that, but i'm just tired of it, cause I honestly hate the intro to the game. Anyway, moving on.

Finally having gotten Quistis to shut up, Squall moved towards the entrance of the cavern, Quistis following him. Once they arrived, they found to Garden officials waiting for them.

"Objective, to obtain a low-level Guardian Force, a SeeD member must support you. Are you ready?"

"I am ready." Squall answered.

"I'm his support." Quistis added. "Instructor number fourteen, Quistis Trepe."

"You have twenty minutes" the official informed. "good luck."

The two officials moved aside, clearing the way for them to enter. They did so, following the path towards the back of the cavern. As they moved through the boiling hot, lava filled cavern, Quistis spoke.

"I am here to support you in battle, everything else is up to you." She told him.

"fine" Squall answered, leading the way.

"you know, boys often choke on tests when I come with them." She went on. "I guess my charm makes them nervous."

"whatever"

"I'm kidding, trying to keep you relaxed, that's all?"

Thankfully, after that, she went quiet. Squall continued down the path, occasionally having to stop to deal with an animal here and there. As they neared the end of the cavern, she spoke again.

"I was right, you and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential." She said. "Ok, this is it, are you ready?"

Squall shrugged in reponse.

"You seem confident enough."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and steam rose from a hole in the center of the room. From the steam, a great monster appeared. It's skin covered in short brown fur, two large horns jutting from it's head. The monster attacked, casting fire at both of the intruders in it's home. Quistis ran forward, using her whip against the giant beast. Squall ran forward too, but both of them were batted away with one swoop of the beasts arm. It had to be near 20 feet tall.

"Stay back!" Squall yelled to Quistis, charging forward again. The beast swung, but Squall was ready for it. He lept into the air, bringing his weapon down against the beast's chest. It didn't even break the skin.

"What do we do?" Quistis asked.

"Distract him, I have an idea." Squall said.

Quistis ran forward, attacking fiercely with her whip why Squall closed his eyes, concentrating. He could hear Quistis in the back ground, fighting against the great GF. Finally, he felt the power inside him. Opening his eyes, he summoned. A great pillar of ice appeared before him. Quistis saw this, and retreated. Ifrit watched, as the woman encased in the ice broke free. Fathering up a massive amount of energy, she launched her attack. The ice encased the beast, before shattering. The beast stumbled back, injured.

"They have Shiva!" The Ifrit yelled out, watching as Shiva took her stance to attack again. "Very well, I will join you."

After the battle, the two had made their way out of the cavern, and back to Balamb Garden. Once there, Quistis stopped at the front gate.

"Well done." She told him. "Let's see, I believe that's all you needed to do before the exam. Now change into your uniform and assemble at the lobby."

With these words, the two went their separate ways.


End file.
